


Not Faking It

by coreywinseck4



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreywinseck4/pseuds/coreywinseck4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of Three To Tango (s01e06).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> It would probably be best to not read this unless you've watched the episode but I'M NOT THE BOSS OF YOU do what you want gurl~  
> (also if Liam is ooc I'm kind of sorry but the fic isn't about him so it really doesn't matter imo)

Karma had been dreading the Monday back to school after the awkward events that had happened that Saturday night, and she was especially dreading seeing either Liam or Amy. She didn't want to put up with the concerning questions Amy would ask her, or if Liam would be pissed off that she backed out even when she told him that 'lesbians don't do that'. She couldn't do it.

That, and she honestly did not know why she just up and left. The minute they walked in to the motel room it all felt... wrong, yet she couldn't describe why. Was it the awkward pun she made about 'breaking the ice', the horrible music Liam played to try and 'lighten up the mood', the impatient Amy throwing off her jacket to reveal the sexy black bra and matching underwear... Karma shook her head. Don't think about it, she thought to herself. Leave if for another time.

She left her house wearing a baggy burgundy sweater, some old pair of jeans, and sunglasses.  Not only did she never dress like that, but she felt as if the 'hobo' look would somehow hide her from everyone else, more specifically Liam and Amy. 

Going through the day without talking to Amy was literal Hell, Karma decided. Lunch was so dull without her best friend to be there and talk about what happened in their classes. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, and even when Amy was sick and didn't come to school, Karma could still talk to her. This time was different. This time she had screwed up real bad, and she wasn't so sure if things would ever be the same.

 _I should have never asked her to do the threesome. I should have never brought her into this Liam drama. I should have never asked her to do the whole damn lesbian thing._ Karma felt a pang of guilt. Sure, she was popular, but was the point of being popular if you're not doing it with your best friend? And you know, not being your 'real self' and all that.  _This is all my fault. I wasn't ready for any of this._

As she walked towards the bus at the end of the day, she thought she was in the clear from seeing anyone she even remotely talked to. However, naturally, as soon as she thought that, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Karma."  _Liam._

She slowly took off her sunglasses and peered at him from the side of her eyes. He didn't seem mad, he didn't even seem upset. _At least I won't have to deal with that._  She relaxed a bit and turned so that she could fully look at him. 

"Uh..." He cleared his throat and glanced around at all the students walking by. The awkwardness painfully reminded her of Saturday night. "Do you want to talk?" 

Well, Karma wasn't expecting that. She thought it would Amy having this conversation with her.

"You just seemed really into it at first, you know. I mean, you were the one to suggest it. And I thought you and I had a little thing. And I just-" Liam paused, thinking back through the events of Saturday night. "Was it because I kissed Amy first?"

At first, Karma was shocked that he even suggested that. Even though she and Amy 'rehearsed', she didn't think the order of things matter. It was the sex part that actually mattered, wasn't it? It was the fact that two people who opened up their naked souls with one another decided to open up their naked bodies to each other. People who were so in synch with one another, yet unique in their own quirky ways. People who acknowledged and overlooked each others' flaws because they loved each other so much.

...and that person wasn't Liam.

No, Karma thought, it wasn't that fact that you kissed Amy first. He had helped her realize something, something that she may have known for a while now.  _It was the fact that you kissed her at all._

She couldn't stand watching Amy, who was wearing practically nothing, make out with Liam. Karma thought she was jealous of Amy, but it was Liam who she was jealous of. Her fake relationship with Amy? It was the most real relationship she has ever had, friendship-wise and romantically, she just needed a little urging to take notice of that.

 _Maybe,_ Karma thought,  _maybe I'm not faking it after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it when I write Karmy fanfiction it has to end in cliffhangers I am so sorry (not really)


End file.
